Jean Grey/Appearances
In NL * In de VS Recommended Readings: *X-Men Vol. 1 #1 - First Appearance *X-Men Vol. 1 #32 - Scott and Jean first declare their love for each other *Uncanny X-Men #101 - Becomes/Replaced by Phoenix *Fantastic Four #286 - Jean Grey revived from Phoenix's restorative cocoon. *X-Factor Vol. 1 #1 - Helped found X-Factor *X-Factor Vol. 1 #53 - Scott asks Jean to marry him (she turns him down) *Citation needed - Jean asks Scott to marry her. *X-Men Vol. 2 #30 - Marries Scott Summers * Phoenix Endsong All Appearances: The following are in chronological order. Silver/Bronze/Modern/etc... are used to refer to when the bulk of the main story-arc was written, relevant flashbacks should be included in the appropriate chronological place. Reprints should not be listed (they clearly happen at the same time as the issue reprinted). Pre-Silver AgeNote that pre-silver age is here used to refer to events that occur before Fantastic Four 1, the start of Marvel's superhero comics, and not actually before the Silver Age itself began (which would be called the Golden Age) *Bizarre Adventures #27 - Friend Annie hit by a car, awakening Jean's powers. *Classic X-Men #42, second story - Touched Scott's Mind in the orphanage *Bizarre Adventures #27 - Professor X erects psychic barriers to block Jean's access to telepathy until she is ready to control it. Silver Age *X-Men Vol. 1 #1 *X-Men Vol. 1 #2 *X-Men Vol. 1 #3 *X-Men Vol. 1 #4 *X-Men Vol. 1 #5 *X-Men Vol. 1 #6 *X-Men Vol. 1 #7 *X-Men Vol. 1 #8 *X-Men Vol. 1 #9 *X-Men Vol. 1 #10 *X-Men Vol. 1 #11 *X-Men Vol. 1 #12 *X-Men Vol. 1 #13 *X-Men Vol. 1 #14 *X-Men Vol. 1 #15 *X-Men Vol. 1 #16 *X-Men Vol. 1 #17 *X-Men Vol. 1 #18 *X-Men Vol. 1 #19 *X-Men Vol. 1 #20 *X-Men Vol. 1 #21 *X-Men Vol. 1 #22 *X-Men Vol. 1 #23 *X-Men Vol. 1 #24 *X-Men Vol. 1 #25 *X-Men Vol. 1 #26 *X-Men Vol. 1 #27 *X-Men Vol. 1 #28 *X-Men Vol. 1 #29 *X-Men Vol. 1 #30 *X-Men Vol. 1 #31 *X-Men Vol. 1 #32 *X-Men Vol. 1 #33 *X-Men Vol. 1 #34 *X-Men Vol. 1 #35 *X-Men Vol. 1 #36 *X-Men Vol. 1 #37 *X-Men Vol. 1 #38 *X-Men Vol. 1 #39 *X-Men Vol. 1 #40 *X-Men Vol. 1 #41 *X-Men Vol. 1 #42 *X-Men Vol. 1 #43 *X-Men Vol. 1 #44 *X-Men Vol. 1 #45 *Avengers #53 *X-Men Vol. 1 #46 *X-Men Vol. 1 #48 *X-Men Vol. 1 #49 *X-Men Vol. 1 #50 *X-Men Vol. 1 #51 *X-Men Vol. 1 #52 *X-Men Vol. 1 #53 *X-Men Vol. 1 #54 *X-Men Vol. 1 #55 *X-Men Vol. 1 #56 *X-Men Vol. 1 #57 *X-Men Vol. 1 #58 *X-Men Vol. 1 #59 *X-Men Vol. 1 #60 *X-Men Vol. 1 #61 *X-Men Vol. 1 #62 *X-Men Vol. 1 #63 *X-Men Vol. 1 #64 *X-Men Vol. 1 #65 *X-Men Vol. 1 #66 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #1 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #2 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #3 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #4 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #5 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #6 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #7 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #8 - Jean scanned by Phoenix Force *X-Men: The Hidden Years #9 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #10 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #11 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #12 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #13 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #14 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #15 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #16 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #17 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #18 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #19 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #20 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #21 *X-Men: The Hidden Years #22 Bronze Age *Avengers #110 *Avengers #111 *Giant-Size X-Men #1 *X-Men Vol. 1 #94 *X-Men Vol. 1 #98 *X-Men Vol. 1 #99 *X-Men Vol. 1 #100 *X-Men Vol. 1 #101 - Jean replaced by Phoenix (Phoenix Force) and placed in suspended animation at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. *Fantastic Four 286 - flashbacks to the deal Jean made with the Phoenix Force. *See Phoenix/Appearances for appearances by the Phoenix Force while masquerading as Jean. Modern Age *Fantastic Four #286 *X-Factor #1 *X-Factor #2 *X-Factor #3 *X-Factor #4 *X-Factor #5 *X-Factor #6 *X-Factor #7 *X-Factor #8 *X-Factor #9 *X-Factor #10 - Mutant Massacre *X-Factor #11 - Mutant Massacre *X-Factor #12 *X-Factor #13 *X-Factor #14 *X-Factor #15 *X-Factor #16 *X-Factor #17 *X-Factor #18 *X-Factor #19 *X-Factor #20 *X-Factor #21 *X-Factor #22 *X-Factor #23 *X-Factor #24 - Fall of the Mutants *X-Factor #25 - Fall of the Mutants *X-Factor #26 - Fall of the Mutants *X-Factor #27 *X-Factor #28 *X-Factor #29 *X-Factor #30 *X-Factor #31 *X-Factor #32 *X-Factor #33 *X-Factor #34 *X-Factor #35 *X-Factor #36 - begin inferno *X-Factor #37 *Uncanny X-Men #242 *X-Factor #38 *Uncanny X-Men #243 *X-Factor #39 - end inferno *X-Factor #40 *X-Factor #41 *X-Factor #42 *X-Factor #43 *X-Factor #44 - Begin Judgement War *X-Factor #45 *X-Factor #46 *X-Factor #47 *X-Factor #48 *X-Factor #49 The 90s *X-Factor #50 - End Judgement War, Acts of Vengeance *X-Factor #51 *X-Factor #52 *X-Factor #53 *X-Factor #54 *Uncanny X-Men #262 *Uncanny X-Men #263 *Uncanny X-Men #264 *X-Factor #56 *X-Factor #57 *X-Factor #58 *X-Factor #59 *Uncanny X-Men #270 - begin X-Tinction Agenda *New Mutants 95 *X-Factor #60 *New Mutants 96 *X-Factor #61 *Uncanny X-Men #272 *New Mutants 97 *X-Factor #62 - end X-Tinction Agenda *X-Factor #65 - Endgame pt 1 *X-Factor #66 - Endgame pt 2 *X-Factor #67 - Endgame pt 3 *X-Factor #68 - Endgame pt 4 (end) *X-Factor #69 - Muir Island Saga pt 3 *Uncanny X-Men #280 - Muir Island Saga pt 4 (end) *X-Factor #70 - last original team X-Factor issue. *Uncanny X-Men #281 - 1st Gold Team issue *Uncanny X-Men #282 *Uncanny X-Men #283 Notes